A change
by Drakefr6
Summary: Zero has just defeated the Colonel and about to face off with Iris. An unexpected visitor from the future tells him of the fate of the world if he should kill her. If anybody wants to take the story feel free. Its just something I put together.


Hey everybody this is my first Mega man fic, it just popped into my head after reading a few. If anybody wants to continue this or add to it feel free.

Zero raced through the ship had he been human with a heart it would have been racing, there was only one thing on his mind. Iris. He had just killed her brother the Colonel and couldn't bring himself to feel shame for the act. He was a Maverick and needed to be put down, all of Repliforce did. That thought made him pause, all of them? What about Iris, he asked himself. The female Reploid made him feel something he never felt before. When they were together he was at peace, when she was away he longed for her; her touch, her scent.

Zero shook his head he didn't have time to dwell on it he had Mavericks to kill but something in the back of his mind warned him that something bad was going to happen. Iris had stopped responding some time ago something that added to his anxiety. Before he knew it he came to a large door, he raised his hand ready to press the button to open it and the world froze around him.

"Zero" a voice called.

He stepped away from the door looking around him for the voice, "Show yourself" he demanded. He was greeted with what sounded like a young woman giggling, hearing it next to his ear he turned quickly but nothing was there. "Who are you" he demanded again his tone growing agitated.

"Why Zero, is that anyway to treat a lady" the voice asked and a girl with long blonde hair appearing before him. Zero was so startled he jumped back saber coming to his hand. The blade ignited with a _snap hiss_ and the dull hum echoed in his ears. The woman stared at him unafraid of the glowing green blade, she merely smiled at him.

"You look so much different now than you did" she said sizing him up.

"Who are you" he growled.

"I am Ceil. I am from the Future and I am here to warn you."

Zero cut her off sharply "Warn me of what?" He noted her patient expression and felt his own growing thin. This woman for some reason unnerved and steadied him at the same time, there was a feeling that he should know her but his memory held no record of her.

"The warning I have for you is one of great importance. If you fail to heed it the world will spin out of control plunging everything you and X have worked for into darkness for the rest of Humanities and Reploids existence. It all starts with one thing. The death of Iris."

Zero's circuit's turned to ice, Iris dies he thought frantically. No, it couldn't be she was safe back at the Hunter HQ. But that feeling came back with a vengeance, a cold ball formed in his gut and he knew she was behind that door. He swallowed hard "How… how does she die?" For some reason he felt he knew the answer, as Ceil's eyes took on a solemn sheen.

"You kill her." She slowly padded toward him, "Just after you enter that room she absorbs her brother's Control chip and turns against you." Stopping just in front of him she looked up and smiled sadly. "I can't tell you how bad it is but I can show you" she said before reaching up to touch the crystal on his helmet.

He watch as if in slow motion as she reached up and when her fingers came in contact with it his world spun out of control. Visions of the future filled his mind, battle after battle loosing everyone close to him. X, Axl, Layer, Alia, Ceil, and Iris. He saw hundreds of years pass and nothing changed it was all the same, death and destruction caused by his hand, even though he fought for peace.

He saw himself change, going from the caring Reploid he was now to harder than Titanium. Tears streamed down his face as he saw himself hold Iris's body screaming to the heavens. When she released him he dropped to his hands and knees sobbing, how could this be he wondered. The destruction of the future all started because he killed Iris, all because he killed the woman he loved.

Love? Such a foreign emotion to weapon of war, to a combat Reploid. But yet in the visions she had shown him he had seen himself fall for another and ultimately left her alone all because of his insecurities. A second chance at love wasted all because he didn't want to have to kill another he cared about. Clenching his eyes and gritting his teeth he rose screaming his rage to the heavens.

As his cries died down he faced the sky eyes closed for a long time before he spoke, "Can I change it" he asked softly.

She stepped forward wrapping her arms around his shoulders pressing his head to her chest, "Yes. Zero you can do anything you set your mind to. Any enemy, any task there is nothing that can stop you. Save me, save the future." He felt her lips on his before the weight of them vanished.

The world came into focus and his hand still hovered above that button, what he had seen still haunted his mind. He had to change it, gritting his teeth, he would change it. He set the Z-saber on his back before balling up his fist and destroying the button. The door opened and he rushed inside and sure enough Iris was standing there holding something in her hands and she looked up at him.

His heart broke at her expression, but he steeled himself turning slightly to hide his right hand he activated his Z-Buster. When she raised it he would have to be quick, "Iris, what are you doing here? You should be back on Earth."

She smiled at him, "I couldn't stay away I came trying to save my brother and the rest of Repliforce" tears flowed from her eyes. "But I was too late. You and X had already destroyed them. You killed my brother Zero, why?"

He lowered his head but kept his eyes on her "I'm sorry Iris. I really am, we didn't want to but they left us with no other choice. They were dead set on following Sigma, they couldn't see that you all had been duped by him. But we can put an end to that right here and now, all you have to do is take my hand Iris. We will go home…"

"I can't Zero. I have my brother's control chip and I'm going to fuse with it. I love you Zero" she said as she raised it into the air. Zero's eyes narrowed and set his plan into motion. Just as her arms were on the way up her eyes on it he turned raising his cannon. As they reached the pinnacle his Buster came level with the chip and just before it could start glowing the shot rang out. Iris watched the green plasma ball remove the chip from between her hands, her eyes widening in horror. Zero breathed a sigh of relief before following the blast to where it carried the chip. He kept on eye on Iris just in case she made a move for it, he watched her drop to her knees and start sobbing.

Tearing his eyes away he found himself standing about the chip, "I'm sorry Colonel I really am. If you had only listened to me" he raised his foot and brought it down with a satisfying crunch as the chip was destroyed. He turned to see that Iris hadn't moved, he walked to her stopping in front of her and knelt down. Hooking his finger on her chin he lifted her head up before wiping away the tears. She didn't try to fight him only stared at him silently asking why.

"Iris" he said softly "I love you and I don't think your brother would want you to sacrifice yourself for his memory. I couldn't stand to live in this world without you in it, so no matter what from now on I will protect you." A fresh set of tears escaped from his eyes, her lips part slight as she tried to say something, only he silenced her before she could speak.

Her eyes opened wider as he claimed her mouth with his own, slowly her eyes closed and she returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

000

Iris couldn't believe it, he loved her and now he was kissing her. The grief that just had a hold of her began to flee being replaced with great warmth. When he pulled away she stared at him hope in her eyes and he spoke, "I know the grief will never go away but I want to be by your side to share it with you, Iris. I will always be by your side."

She smiled at him before kissing him. He was right the pain would never fully go away but with him she could bear it.

000

The two currently engaged in kissing never noticed the door opening as a beaten and batter X walked in. He had just fought against the last Maverick in the base and upon seeing the two engaged in a lip lock the Blue Maverick Hunter exploded with massive roar about having to do all the work while Zero got the girl.


End file.
